A Collection
by Aise
Summary: Did you know Doppelganger loved once? And the Dark Lord was a nerd before he became the Dark Lord? This is just my small collection of the backgrounds of the different MVP Monsters RO has to offer. Kindly review?
1. A Streak of Gold, Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. Ahaha...sob

Booming Voice: **And now I present to you, part 1 of "A Streak of Gold"!**

* * *

"A Streak of Gold"

"Hi it's me…" I said as I lay my bouquet of flowers on the grass next to him.

"You know…I missed you…" I whispered to him, lying on the soft grass near my flowers. A slight breeze blew through and I shivered a bit. The priestess garbs that were given to me by the church were anything but clothing. I still wonder why they gave these to newly inducted priestess, while the clothes the men received were very lavish and looked too expensive for people of the Holy Order. As I lay thinking, another breeze passed and yet again, I shivered. I sat up and put my arms around me to try and keep me warm but to no success. My head then jerks up as I feel arms wrapping around me.

"Thanks Gene…"

My body relaxed at knowing these arms around me were his. It was actually a comforting thought. I close my eyes and I rest my head in his lap, taking his hands in mine. There I reminisced about times gone by. I went back to memories, memories of our first meeting.

I remembered it was a cold rainy night. I had just graduated from the academy earlier that afternoon and I was very anxious to start my preparation for the induction of acolytes. As the man in the academy bade me farewell, he had accidentally warped me near the outskirts of Izlude. I knew the church was located in Prontera so I had taken a look at my map and marked a trail towards the Capital. I kept repeating in my head, _I better hurry if I want to reach Prontera by nightfall_, and, _The monsters come out at nightfall. _I shuddered at that last thought. I ran in the hot rays of the sun, making me sweat as I continued my path.

I stopped for a while to rest my tired legs and looked up at the sky, which was steadily growing darker. I sighed as I stood up and dusted my pants. My right hand went to my head when I felt a sharp pain pierce it. Then another one and another. _Oh no,_ I thought as rain came pouring down like an onslaught. I hurried towards the gate of Prontera, which was within my sights already. Oh how my legs were suffering but still I urge them, for the gates were only meters away.

As I entered the arc that was the entrance to the Capital, fatigue washed over me and I dropped to the floor. Luckily for me though, a boy came to my tired form and carried me into his house. There he laid me on his bed and he let me rest. I had no time to look at his face for my eye lids felt very heavy at the moment and I had no strength the urge to let them fall over my eyes. The last thing I saw was the boy pulling up a chair beside the bed and he slept.

-Morning-

The sound of clatter outside woke me up instantly. I immediately sat up as the events from last night flooded my mind. Then an image popped into my head.

_Where is the boy, _I kept asking myself as I looked around the room I was in. I only found a small table by the bedside and a small window to my left. I strained to reach the window and see what was going on outside. My neck hurt because of the sudden stretch but I could see more or less. A small gasp escaped my lips at the sight outside. A stall, full of fruit, was knocked down on the ground. Pieces of lumber were scattered all over the marbled streets along with the fruits it once contained. A burly man, a merchant, was shaking his clenched fist; his eyes were that of pure hatred.

"Come back here you little runt!" he yelled as his legs moved towards a young boy in the crowd. Then I saw the boy look at the enraged man with innocent eyes, as if he knew nothing of the matter. Then he hoisted, with tremendous effort, a straw sack which was about as big as him and turned around. I tilted my head in curiosity, _What was inside that bag? _I wondered.

He didn't even get to take a single step when a whistle blew in the distance. Every head in the area turned towards the direction of the high-pitched sound. It was the Prontera Local Police Force.

"What is the disturbance here?" the head of the troop asked in a slightly loud voice, showing his authority.

"Someone has stolen my goods! There he goes! There he…goes?" the merchant stood thunderstruck. The boy was gone, disappeared into thin air. His head turned in various directions, searching frantically for the assumed thief. He scratched his head, gave up after about five minutes of searching and sat down on a crate. Some of the people in the crowd, mainly merchants, snickered at the unfortunate man. The police helped clean up the stall a bit and soon after went back to their headquarters, somewhere off to the east of Prontera, I assume. As soon as the police left, the crowd dissipated and the lonely merchant was left to tending to his battered up stall.

My heart leapt has I heard a faint knocking behind me. I stared at the door and soon the knocking grew louder. I got off the bed and cautiously walked to the creaking structure. Slowly, my hand reached for the knob and pulled it towards me. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw boy, with golden hair, dressed in what seemed to be the novice outfit. He entered and went to the small table. He dropped a sack he was carrying and sat down, panting.

"Whew, that was a close call eh?" he said to no one in particular. Again, I tilted my head at the new arrival. My gaze wandered from his bright hair, to his grinning face and finally, my eyes rested on the sack on the table. Then it hit me.

"Y-you were the one the merchant was pointing at! The thief!" I exclaimed, in a slightly loud voice too. _This is bad, the thief is here with me! _Thoughts flew through my mind at light speed, maybe even faster. _What will he do with me if I tell on him? Will he hurt me? Or should I keep this a secret? _He rushed towards me and cupped my mouth.

"Be quiet, they might hear you!" he said in a hissing voice. He took a quick look out the window and outside the door. Finally, he sat down on the bed and opened up the bag he had carried earlier. From inside, he brought out two apples. He polished both on his sleeve and tossed on to me. The fruit landed in my hands, which I noticed were clenched tightly together.

"Hey relax, I won't hurt you, you know," taking a bite of the apple in his hand, he stood up and went over to me. _Weird, _I thought, _he smells like fresh bread. _Once again, my eyes roamed his perfectly-shaped face. _Perfectly shaped? Where did I get that?_ I stared deep into his eyes, the same color as his hair. He seemed to have caught me staring at him because he quickly looked away and busied himself with the sack. His fingers fumbled at the knot the he was trying to tie and ultimately resorted to throwing it to the foot of the bed, and kicking it under. Again, he moved towards my sitting form and reached out a hand.

"I'm Gene, what's your name?" he asked innocently.

"R-reis…" _Shoot, why am I stuttering? Am I…nervous? _

"What a beautiful name," he told me. I felt all tingly inside as well feeling blood rush up to my cheeks. I must've looked redder than the apple in my hands. His calloused hand reached for mine and lifted it up near my mouth.

"Go on, eat it. It isn't poisoned. In fact, that man has the best fruit in the whole city," he said with pride. I just had to smile at that, and to my delight, he smiled back at me. I just melted at that. I didn't even notice that the apple I was eating was but a mere core of the fruit, which I bit into. Instinctively, I dropped the apple as it had hurt my teeth and made a quick save before it hit the floor. Gene took the core from me and lazily threw it out the window, earning himself a loud yelp of pain from someone outside. And I giggled. _I'm so childish, there's no way he's going to like me now…_I thought as I sighed. _Wait, where did THAT come from? Not going to like me?_ I shook my head disapprovingly and sighed once more.

"Why do you keep sighing Reis?" he inquired while he tidied up his room.

"Oh it's nothing…I was just…Um…Thinking…" I answered back, giving him a weak smile. He smiled back affectionately and continued his work. _I just have to get these thoughts out of my head. Argh! __Have to get out!_

"I think I'll take a walk outside for a bit. I want to see if the church is taking in new members. Is that alright Gene?" I was already at the door when he answered back.

"Sure Reis, I'll go visit the church later as well. Want me to pick you up?" My heart leapt in joy.

"S-s-sure. Thanks Gene…" I closed the door behind me and looked at area I was in. Several merchants were busy haggling over a price of what seemed to be a silver ring with a bright ruby attached to it. _Who wants a ring like that? I'd rather get a diamond one…_I walked around in deep thought, not noticing where I was going until I bumped into a VERY handsome sage. He looked as if he was in deep thought too so I didn't bother talking to him. I tried trailing him with just my eyes but he was lost in the crowd and so I continued my exploration of the city.

I came to a really huge statue of a man riding something, which, I think, is supposed to be a horse of some kind but had extra legs. I shrugged it off and went near the water at the base of the statue. The crystalline water looked very tempting hat I just had to dip my hand in it. Strangely, I found the coldness of the water very soothing. My gaze wandered a bit and came to a strange piece of stone. I took my hand out of the water, wetting my face before I departed. Closer and closer I came to the odd structure. When I was but a few feet away, I noticed a pair of hands was engraved on the stone. Now this aroused my curiosity._ Why would a pair of hands be put on a slab of rock?_ I wondered.

"Excuse me young lady, but you seem to have something on your mind, yes?" a strangely clothed man approached me. A singe lens was on his right eye, giving him a look of someone of high authority. The cigar in his mouth showed that he was somewhat rich. The garments he adorned seemed to be woven from the finest material around.

"You are wondering what this piece of stone is for, am I right little miss?" he had asked again, bringing me out of my train of thought. I nodded and he explained, "I believe that this is a symbol of human relationships. The hands are clasped together, signifying a bond between us people. It also shows that together, we can achieve almost anything, the Capital is proof of that," at this last statement, his eyes seemed to sparkle. He then turned and walked behind the stone. I followed him but found nothing there, not a trace of the man. _Weird._

Soon, glimpses of the cathedral could be seen and I excitedly rushed towards it. From afar, I could already see a glistening speck of gold. A smile placed itself upon my lips as I urged my legs to go faster. Gene stood up and walked towards me, never expecting that I'd make lunge for him. And because of this we both fell to the marbled streets, laughing. He helped me get up, dusted himself off and went through the huge oak doors of the cathedral, with me bringing up the rear.

A gasp once again escaped my lips as I took my first step inside. The cathedral was nothing short of beautiful. Several stained glass windows where placed above the entrance and along the walls. The light passing through the glass created a stunning display of colors on the granite floor. As I walked along the center aisle, I stared upon the crystal basins filled with holy water, calm and untouched. Candles strategically placed on the walls cast a dim light on the wooden pews, adding to the reverence of the cathedral. The candles' dancing embers mixed amazingly well with lighted colors of the stained glass up above. Of course, at the very core of the church was the altar, made of the finest marble. Upon it were two candles, each with a flame flickering upon it. A cloth of the deepest crimson hung loosely on top of the altar. All this was mind-blowing and I just stood in awe. Only by Gene's shaking was I able to snap back to reality.

"Hey c'mon, I'll show you where the pre-acolytes apply," he offered a hand, which I took shyly. He walked towards a simple wooden door, which was of complete contrast to the whole edifice. He let my hand go, _Darn it_, and turned the knob, pulled the door open, and pushed me inside.

"I'll meet you back here later ok? I have to finish something first," he called as he closed the door. There I was, in the dimly lit room, shaking in my shoes. I found a bench nearby and made to sit on it but my feet wouldn't let me, so resorted to leaning on the wall near the door.

"Come my child, be not afraid," a calm voice called out from behind the corner. I followed the voice's request and found a priest nearby. Slowly, I walked up to him, still feeling afraid. The priest gestured for me to go faster and so I did.

"What is your purpose here my child?" he asked in his calm, eerie voice.

"I-I want to become a follower of the Ch-church sir."

"Yes, yes…you will have to go on a pilgrimage. Search for an ascetic near the ruins to the east of here. He will know if you are to be inducted into the Order or not," he told me in a voice that hinted irritation. Then he shooed me away and went to his room, which was found behind where he stood earlier. I bowed and left the room quickly, leaving the cathedral. I made my way through the bustling crowd towards the east gate. There I saw the Pronteran Police Force apprehending yet another thief trying to take a piece of cooked meat. I walked past the scene and stepped out of the Capital into what looked like fields. It could be called a pretty sight except for the bugs that were crawling about. A man nearby was shaking his head in dismay. He was holding a bucket full of fruits and vegetables for the lunatics and porings that were found in the area but just as soon as he drops the food, the thief bugs come and take it.

I proceeded to make my way towards the ruins the priest told me about. _It doesn't seem very far from here; I can make it in a couple of hours I guess. _And so I started my trek. I encountered very few monsters on my way, which I think made my task easier. There was one plant that tried to get its long appendage into my shorts but I quickly cut the plant with my knife.

_At last, the ruins. _I saw the hulking rocks of marble from the cliff I was on. I quickly found a way down and ran, tripping myself a few times along the way. There I saw a man tending to the yoyos nearby.

"Excuse me, are you the ascetic the priest was talking about"? I asked, panting.

"Ah I see we have another recruit for the Order," he smiled at me, throwing a banana for a yoyo to eat.

"Wait…Does that mean…?"

"Yes it does. We will accept you into the Holy Order," his eyes glinted as he said this. My heart leapt and I couldn't help but dance around. I didn't care if he saw me. I was just so pleased with myself.

"I will have to send a message to the head priest regarding your acceptance into the Order, please wait here," he said calmly, moving towards the bushes, where a flock of pigeons where kept. He carefully brought out one of birds and attached a rolled-up letter to on of the bird's legs. Then the bird took flight, in the direction of the church.

"There we go, all done. Now all you have to do is go back to the church," he beamed. I nodded my ascent and made way back to the cathedral. In my excitement, I didn't notice that it was already dark when I returned to the church. I still wanted to become an acolyte so I once again, I entered the huge oak doors and proceeded to the smaller door. There I saw the priest again, now sleeping on of the pews. I moved towards the sleeping man and nudged him a bit, eliciting a groan of displeasure. I nudged him again, now harder and that did it. He rolled off the pew and dropped with a loud thud. He quickly stood up and fixed his robes and hair. All the while I was giggling.

"You again? So you have met with the ascetic I assume?" he asked in his calm, lazy voice now. I nodded, wanting to get this over with and receive the uniform for acolytes.

"Very well, follow me please," and follow I did, back to the hidden corner. There, he signed a document, and brought out a pile of clothing. I got excited as I thought that that was the uniform. The uniform is a symbol of the acolytes and that meant, if I get it, I'd have finally achieved my goal. He handed the pile over to me and pointed towards something near the pews.

"Classes for new recruits will start tomorrow, at 8 o'clock in the morning. Sharp. If you want, dress in there," he stared at me for what seemed to be a minute before he yawned and returned to his room.

As I exited the cathedral, I looked at myself. _Hm, kind of tight for a uniform…_I shrugged the thought off, and sat down. _Gene said he'd meet me back here, so I'll wait right here. _I sighed, where was he. Just then, a shadow loomed from behind me. My hand went to the club attached to side and forced it upwards, hitting something and hearing something break.

"Ow…"

_I know that voice! _My head snapped around to see who it was. Gene! Quickly I cast my heal spell over his broken nose. Blood was already flowing down his face. _I hate blood, I hate blood, I hate blood. _

"I am so, so, so, sorry Gene!" I kept bowing my apologies. He waved it off and told me to look at him. There was something different about him. Was it his hair? No, it was the same golden hair from before. Was it his face? Nope, not that either. Was it his clothes? No, it looks the sa- wait. His clothes! He was wearing armor! Why is he wearing armor?

"Gene, why are you wearing armor?"

"Finally, you noticed!" he smiled proudly at me. _Huh? _

"I am now an official member of the Swordsman Guild! I took the test earlier and passed it, with flying colors, the guild leader said," the smile was still on his face and I could do nothing but hug him, also a big grin on my face. He hugged me back, HE HUGGED ME BACK, _Yey, _and laughed as we walked back towards his home. On the way, he bought something from a nearby merchant. Can you believe it? He wouldn't even tell me what it was. He just laughed. As the final lamp near the streets was lit, I was already in Gene's bed and he was back in his seat, eyes closed, hands clamped over the thing he had bought. As I closed my eyes, one thought came to my mind.

_Finally, my dream has been achieved. And it's all thanks to Gene. I have to thank him properly tomorrow._

With that, my eyes closed and I slept.

* * *

Now, I have to say my apologies. I have not lived up to my promise of making this story short. Originally, this as supposed to be of one chapter only, but, due to fell clutch of circumstance, I had to make it two. I fear that if I had not cut this into two parts, you, the reader might think this boring, and that is truly a scary thought.


	2. A Streak of Gold, Part II

**Diclaimer**: I don't own Ragnarok Online. sigh

On with the story then!

* * *

**"A Streak of Gold"**

**Part II**

"Ah morning, what a blessing," as I opened my eyes, I saw a blurry form of a man by the open door, letting the sunlight pour in the room. I winced at the sudden invasion of that light. I rolled over, placing the rough, hard pillow over my face, attempting to cover my already blinded eyes. To add to that, I moaned so the light would stop coming in. I didn't know what that would do but it just came.

Apparently, that did it. The man in the doorway had shut the entrance of the light and moved to the chair beside the bed.

"Oh sorry Reis, and good morning too," a deep voice came from the man, further succeeding in waking me up. I looked up at his handsome face; the slight smile I loved was there. Then I made to stand up and stretch a bit, my hand accidentally brushing past Gene's hair. He handed me an apple which I assumed was from yesterday. As I bit into the juicy fruit, I caught him staring at me.

"What is it Gene?" I asked, concerned. I tilted my head for an added effect.

"Oh it's nothing Reis…I just thought you looked beautiful in the morning light…" he said this with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He bowed his head to hide the blush. _He is SO cute, _I thought when I saw him do this. Slowly, I stood up from my seat and went near him. I pulled him towards the bed and there we sat, staring into each other's eyes. He put his hand behind my head and pulled me towards his awaiting form. Slowly, I closed my eyes in anticipation. My arms found their way to his neck, pulling him closer and closer until my lips touched his soft ones. He was unusually sweet and I savored every second of that kiss. Soon, he pulled away, leaving me with nothing but a whimper for more.

He had heard me for he swooped for another kiss, more passionate than that last one. If the kiss before was but a mere flood of emotions, this was a tsunami. We pushed at each other's lips so hard. Just then, I felt a poke at my lips. Surprised, I opened my mouth and found the foreign object in my mouth very tasty. My tongue danced with his for what seemed to be forever. I moaned as his tongue's movements grew fiercer, now battling with my own. His hands found the buttons that held my acolyte robe together. Then I broke away reluctantly from those luscious lips of his.

"No…We can't Gene…" I said to him, a frown on my face. Then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tight.

"It's alright Reis…I'll wait…" he whispered in my ear, tickling it with his warm breath and eventually biting it lightly. I knew he was smiling even though I couldn't see his face. He moved away from me and reached for something in his shirt pocket.

"Here, this is for you, I bought it yesterday. Remember?" he held up a silver ring, encased in it a glowing ruby. I was still in a daze from that kiss so I couldn't see the ring the properly, so I leaned for a closer look at it. I almost fell because of that, so Gene had to hold me up to keep me from falling. Once my vision cleared a bit, I found the ring already on my finger. I held it up to the sunlight and it immediately flashed a crimson color.

"It's beautiful Gene…" I breathed, still in awe at the stunning piece of jewelry.

"Wear this ring Reis and it will keep you protected," he smiled at me and headed towards the door, opening it slightly. He peered around for something or someone. After a bit, he nodded to himself and went back to the bed. Before he reached it, I had stood up, fixing my robes, and went over to him.

"Gene…I have to get to the church…the priest there told me I had to go to lessons…" I said weakly. He had agreed after a minute of thought and went with me as I went to the church. All the while we were walking, he held my hand and kept me close to him. _Yes! _I sighed in happiness. As I took a peek at his face, I caught him looking at me, still that mysterious smile present. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks and quickly looked at a stall, which seemed so interesting to me at that moment.

To my dismay, we soon reached the church and we had to separate since we had classes to attend. He was heading for Izlude. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet back here when classes were over for the day. I blew him a kiss as I went inside the cathedral and searched for my teacher. Find him, I did as he was dusting around the pews up front.

"E-excuse me…" I uttered weakly. My voice, weak as it is, made to repeat what I had just said. This time more successful as the priest looked towards me. He looked me up and down for a while then returned to his sweeping. I sighed and moved closer to the man. My steps echoed throughout the cathedral as I slowly made my way towards him. As I was about five feet in front him, he stared at me with his lustrous eyes. At this I took a step back but relaxed a bit when he smiled at me, urging me to sit with him on a nearby pew.

"Hello my child, what brings you this sanctuary?" he said in a slow, calm voice which relaxed me further. So I told him of my dreams for entering the priesthood and that I'd do anything to achieve that dream. He nodded at me with a smile still on his face. A minute had passed in silence. _Maybe he was reflecting on something,_ I thought but shrugged it off as I looked at the cathedral once more. The sight still takes my breath way. My head turned back to the priest as he coughed a bit and stood up. He gestured for me to follow him into a lone room. The room was stacked with books of all sizes. Thick, thin, lengthy, short, old and even new ones, which were near a desk up front. In the room were several chairs, enough to house about 6 or seven students. It was also filthy so I had to cover my mouth to prevent breathing in the dust. The priest coughed yet again and moved in, moving towards a wooden door near the back. I followed him quickly, pushing the door, hearing it creak.

I was surprised to see a woman writing on a chalk board. A cough from the man behind me signaled the woman to turn her head in our direction. The students, who were also in the room, stopped their incessant writing and faced the two of us. Their eyes were glued unto me and I felt a prickly feeling on the back of my neck. Soon, droplets of water were crawling down my face, seeping into my robes. I kept fidgeting on that single spot and did not dare move a muscle. The only time I moved was when the man behind me gently pushed me in and directed me to a seat behind a crimson-haired acolyte. The students' eyes followed my every move. I sank into my seat, trying to make myself seem smaller. I did not, at all, like the attention they were giving me. It was unnerving.

I tried focusing my attention on the teacher in front, trying to take in what she was saying but I couldn't. They were still staring at me. I just bowed my head, trying to hide the red cheeks that were getting deeper in shade by the minute. Apparently, the teacher had noticed and tapped the board, probably meaning "pay attention". It's what all teachers do I think, even at the academy. Then, the elderly man who had brought me here left the room. I assume he'll be going back to dusting the church floor, though I doubt something of that regality would need cleaning.

After that, the lessons went by fast. I took in as much information as I could before my head would explode. Everything, from Creation up until the daily moral, actions was stuffed into my brain so that it couldn't hold anymore. I breathed a sigh of relief as the woman up front told us to take a break. I stood up and stretched a bit only to find the other students staring at me again. It seems that I had a different kind of break time in mind. I looked towards the teacher and saw her beckoning for me. She pulled up a chair beside her own and tapped it, signaling me to sit on it. Then the interview started. Or whatever it was she did.

Questions barraged me from every direction, spears that pierce the very mind. Each spot, letting loose a torrent of answers. Answers about my faith, about my beliefs. I couldn't answer them at first, it was very hard. _Why did I become an acolyte?_ She asked me that, and no answer came. She followed it up with another. _Was it for my own sake that I wanted to become an acolyte? Or for something else? _Another question I couldn't answer. It was difficult finding the voice to answer this woman.

"Do you believe then?"

"Believe in what?" I blurted out suddenly.

She simply smiled at me, looking deeply into my eyes. That somehow relaxed me and I finally found answers to her questions. Now I found no more trouble responding to her. I wanted to become an acolyte since I believed I was being called for this. A certain whisper kept speaking to me, commanding me. _For my own sake? No, I chose this path because I believed in helping people. _I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't realize that I've been talking non-stop.

"Very good, Reis…" her voice reached my ears. She nodded and I just stared.

_What exactly happened there just now?_

* * *

Night came immediately and it found me waiting for Gene, by the huge cathedral doors. At last he came, although panting.

"What happened to you Gene?" I asked innocently, trying to carry his weight. He was amazingly heavy, making my knees buckle underneath.

"Oh sorry," he stood up straight and shook himself awake.

"Training was hell earlier," he said lazily, twirling a rapier in his right hand. We walked home in silence, both of us really tired from that day's work. I crashed into the bed as soon as I reached it and I shut my eyes. My body felt heavy at that point and I couldn't move anything. Same with Gene, I noticed.

"Good night Reis…" he spoke in barely a whisper. It didn't matter anyhow; I was near the point that I couldn't hear anything anyway.

Images floated by as I stared off into darkness. All were blurred except for one, that off a dungeon I assume. My feet, which I had no control over, started moving forward. I heard the clanging of metal to my right. My head turned in that direction and found something very odd. It was a knight, a dark knight. Spear in hand, on top of a horse, as dark as its master. Its eyes burned a deep violet flame, so did its mane and tail. Its hooves clattered noisily over the up turned soil beneath.

The knight turned its head in my direction, its hollow eyes focused on something behind me. I could not turn away from his gaze, it was mesmerizing. Then he readied his lance forward. His horse stood on its hind legs and dropped back down again. Its frontal right hoof clawed the ground mercilessly. And then it started, trotting at first, which turned into a slight run, which ultimately turned into a full gallop. The knight leaned forward, shifting his lance. As the head of the spear was about to connect with my forehead, a sword appeared and blocked it. A rapier. I gasped as I saw a streak of gold pass by me, heading for the dark figure.

"NO! GENE!" I screamed as the monster's lance lunged forward. It hit home. The head of the spear erupted from behind Gene's back, blood spurting along with it. Several crunching noises followed soon after the lance turned ever so slowly, drawing out shrieks of absolute pain from the young swordsman. He was on his knees, his hands trying to get the weapon out of his chest but to no avail. The dark knight thrust upward, clean through Gene's head. A last echoing scream and the boy's body fell limp on the ground, drenched in a pool of crimson liquid. The horse made its way towards the mangled body and breathed out flames from his nostrils, burning the lifeless thing. It proceeded to stomp all over it until the bones and flesh were hardly recognizable. Its master followed suit. A crunch here and there where he placed his foot. After that, his head turned. His eyes stared at my own and I screamed.

* * *

"Reis! Wake up! Reis!"

"Wha-?" I uttered. Someone was shaking me very roughly. My vision was still foggy but I made out a golden head. Gene.

"Why are you shaking me Gene? Stop it!" I said, irritated. He stopped but never removed his hands from my body.

"Y-you were screaming…" his voice again barely a whisper. There was something else in his voice too. Concern.

"What? Screaming? Are you serious?" I asked surprised, terrified. _Why was I screaming? I couldn't remember anything, so why was I screaming?_ Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. I was panicking. Gene wiped off the liquid with the sleeve of his shirt and put his arms around me tight.

"P-please don't let go…Please…" I whimpered as my head buried itself in his chest. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to. And that was the end of that.

I groaned as lessons poured from everywhere. _I didn't think acolytes would need this much information._ It's already been a year ever since I chose to become an acolyte. Gene is now my boyfriend, as he had asked me, shyly. I could still remember that day…Oh but I can't, there's too much work to be done. _Huh? What's this?_ I spotted an envelope as I opened the thick book on top of the pile. From the headmistress. _Now what did she want?_

Quickly, I opened it and found a letter telling me about a mission to Geffen Tower. Exorcising, it said, was extremely needed there as evil spirits had begun to show. And that, once again it stated, since I was an Exorcising Major, I needed to go. Finally at the bottom, it said the Swordsman Guild will choose a bodyguard to accompany me on this trip. _Oh, a P.S._

After you finish this, you will be promoted to Priestess.

I stared, dumbfounded by that last note. I hurriedly packed everything I would need, _that's a lot of things…hmm…_and went to the head mistress' office. There, a man was seated in front of his desk and was conversing with the head mistress. She gestured for me to sit next to the man.

"Reis, this is Gene, a member of the Swordsman Guild. He will be the one accompanying you on your journey to Geffen Tower."

I instantly hugged him, a huge smile on my face. This couldn't get any better. We left the office and sought out a carriage bound for Geffen. By the end of the hour, we found one. At once it made for the City of Magic. The driver told us that it would take a few hours to reach the city and that we should rest for a bit. Along with us was a sage. His head was bowed so that we couldn't see his face. In his hand, a strange dagger was found and he twirling it with his fingers. Beside him, under his cloak, a weak moan was heard. My eyes widened as he brought out a fox with nine tails from under his cloak, which had a symbol of a dragon, curled around a silver cross. He fed it some meat and it slept in his arms. And soon, I did the same.

* * *

I was awakened by a slight shake from Gene. At last Geffen. I looked around for the sage but he was nowhere to be found. I tried asking the driver but he told me he didn't see a sage ride or depart from his carriage. Strange. The sun slowly rose and shed its light upon the magical city. In its center, a lone tower stood. Our destination. We made our way towards the gate and went inside. First floor, clear. Same for the second floor. On the third, we encountered some problems. A strange ghost appeared out of nowhere but was quickly dispersed by Gene.

We searched around the place for demonic souls and such until we reached a place where grass was growing. _Wait. Grass? Here?_ I trudged slowly, making my way towards it and heard a neigh of a horse. To my right. My head turned. There, in its gloomy glory, stood a knight, clad in black armor, black as the night sky. Beside him was a horse bathed in violet flames. _This seems oddly familiar_. He leaped and landed on his steed. He took out a spear and placed it near his right side, its tip pointing straight at me. Flames shot out of the horse's nose as it galloped towards me.

Gene dashed towards me and parried the incoming spear attack. The knight's horse reared back and went around us. I used my Bless and Agility spells on the both us, thinking that that would aid us in this fight.

"Do you have blue gems?" Gene asked in a whisper. I nodded my assent.

"Good."

He lunged towards the knight, whispering a few choice words. Words that would activate the skill called Endure. He went from one side of the horse to the other in a flash so that all that was seen was a streak of gold. Soon the dark knight dropped from his horse. He pulled out a sword and the two clashed. Black versus gold. The knight's sword pierced Gene's shoulder. He flinched and jumped backwards. I ran to his side but he raised a hand towards me and I stopped. _What was he thinking?_

Again he lunged, this time his sword pointed directly at the knight. He leaped high, and landed behind the unsuspecting man. Then a clanging sound.

"W-what!" Gene gasped in surprise. A sword was already blocking his attack. A sword that had a face, a sinister one. It grinned at Gene, and to my shock, he returned the smile. He held the sword high and it glowed dark. He made an effortless leap backwards as the knight slashed at him. Gene sidestepped to his right and slashed upwards, aiming for the knight's sword arm but missed. A hollow laugh erupted from the helmet. The knight whistled and his horse came galloping. He rode it and sheathed his sword. Then a spear was pulled out, again placed at his side. The horse clawed the ground mercilessly Soon the two were staring at each other defiantly.

"Tyrfing lend me your power…" I heard Gene say that. I looked at him; a black aura was surrounding me completely. His eyes were no longer the joyous gold I had once known but an evil shade of black was there.

"Stay back Reis…" he growled as he placed the sword in his right hand, bringing it a bit back. His left hand was stretched, his palm open. He breathed.

The horse started its gallop. Slowly, and then gaining speed. The knight also had the dark aura which surrounded Gene. _What was happening?_

"Reis…Whatever happens…I want you to cast a warp portal out of here. Head for Prontera, and look for Ace Algiz. He will be able to help you," he never took his eyes off the approaching target. The knight was at full speed now, heading straight for Gene. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't move my body. I was scared.

Everything happened in slow motion after that. The spear collided with the sword called Tyrfing. Sparks flew in every direction. Gene was knocked down and so was the knight. The armored man rose faster and made a grab for his spear. Gene called out to Tyrfing and was soon at his side. As the knight made to stab, the sword parried. Both got on their feet and attacked each other with full force. Shockwaves erupted from every collision their weapons made. I was knocked back by the sheer force of it. Gene ducked as the knight swiped at his head. The knight in turn jumped a bit to evade Gene's slash. Every so often one of them would successfully hurt the other and as a result, they were dancing in a pool of their own blood.

Gene staggered, his strength slowly dwindled. And the knight knew this. He took his chance and lunged for my beloved swordsman. He raised his sword in defense. As the spear connected, the sword was flung high above the two and a sick squelching sound followed. Gene was on his knees now, the spear through his heart. The night turned it around and around, breaking bones, ripping flesh. He pulled it out, which made Gene shriek in agony. He fell and landed on his two bloody hands. The knight pulled back, spear in hand. He shoved it forcefully towards Gene's head. At the moment a flash blinded me; I never got to see what happened to Gene after. Hands were already upon me, and as I looked around, I found myself in the cathedral, with its dancing embers, and crystalline windows. I collapsed.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, panting, gasping for air, sweating profusely. I clutched at my thumping heart. It was beating fast. Arms were now around me once again. The wind picked up and sent shivers down my spine. It was him again. He was so warm. I stood up and looked at his face. It wore a frown. I smiled at him, hoping that he would smile back but no chance of that happening. He stared at the lone tower in city near this place. Several pieces of stones were around me, ordered in such a fashion that columns and rows were formed. This place always scares me. The graveyard.

Something beeped near my waist and saw a silver cross flashing incessantly. Time to go. I said my goodbyes to him and teleported away.

"Goodbye…My love…"

Beside the flowers that were laid there, a tombstone stood alone.

Major Gene D. P. Galrop

Commander of the Elite Troops of Prontera

Codename: Doppelganger

We will miss you.

You will always be remembered.

* * *

There you have it, the conclusion to my first entry of A Collection. Ok, now some clarifications, the Ace is in this story is not me but another character in my other fic. He is the sage in Punishment. Just to be clear ok guys? 

More will follow. I promise...Kindly review


End file.
